


home isn't a place, it's you

by morinoke



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Eating out, Established Relationship, Fluff, French Kissing, Heart Pirates - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Returning Home, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morinoke/pseuds/morinoke
Summary: Having to go for a few weeks or even months without their captain was fair game for the Heart Pirates, as Law tended to set off on missions by himself due to the danger and severity of the events he was partaking in.However, when Penguin joins in for the ride, Shachi finds himself missing him more than he would have expected.
Relationships: Penguin/Shachi (One Piece)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	home isn't a place, it's you

**Author's Note:**

> *banging pots and pans* I'VE FINALLY WRITTEN PENSHACHI SMUT 
> 
> It's been a while since I've written a full smut fic, so forgive me if it seems off-putting. I must admit that having Penguin top is one of my favourite depictions of this ship though, so that was what mostly fuelled this. I love all depictions, however, because they make me so happy c:

One, two.

One, two. 

One, two...and three?

Shachi's staring down at his fingers absentmindedly, as he sits at the desk where he usually reads the latest Sora, Warrior of the Sea instalment. Or draws some mindless doodle when there’s nothing to do on the sub, but that wasn’t the main point right now. 

Currently, he's well aware that it's been many minutes of daydreaming, and that some parts of the Tang need cleaning on his part. He knows Ikkaku will most likely nag him about ‘being responsible for the submarine's cleanliness’ or even worse, give him more chores to do as punishment, but he fathoms himself unable to move from his chair.

_ He can't stop thinking about Penguin. _

He can't stop thinking about him, and it's slowly driving him  _ insane.  _

A few weeks have already passed since Shachi last saw him go on a reconnaissance mission together with their ever-reliable captain, and since Penguin and Law were first mate and captain, there was nothing odd in them going on missions together. Missions had even become commonplace for the crew, since their captain was now an ex-Warlord and the Heart Pirates had become nothing to sneeze at. 

They were formidable and strong, but boy, did that have its downsides. 

He’s aware that he’s making a mistake by sitting at the desk of his and Penguin's room and moping about in the very place that reminds him so much of his boyfriend. At the same time though, it’s the only thing that’s making him stay in the submarine and not wait out on the deck for extended lengths of time, like some estranged wife waiting for her husband to come back from a war. 

(That analogy makes him plant his face into the table frustratedly.) 

Prior to their stakeout, Law had explained to the crew that the mission was of  _ utmost _ importance, since it involved staking out one of the famed Four Emperors in the Grand Line. Thus, being anywhere away from the Tang and into the enemy’s loving grasp would then be an entirely new brand of stupidity,  _ and  _ would warrant one of Law’s disappointed glares.

And everyone on the Heart Pirate crew would rather  _ perish  _ than see one of those glares.

Shachi was no exception as well, but as the hands of the wall clock tick away, the desire to go and search for Penguin himself was quickly overpowering him. As his face continues to stick itself against the desk’s wooden surface, the sights and smells of their room start to overwhelm him in great measure.

When he fell asleep at the table in the early depths of the night, Penguin would always make sure he was warm by covering him with his favourite killer whale pattern blanket and giving him a kiss on the head. When it was just the two of them, Penguin hardly ever wore his hat and only showed Shachi his soft smile and calm eyes, making sure that it was reserved only for him. When hard and gruelling battles threatened their lives and they finally found themselves a moment of peace, they would whisper to one another under the covers and hold each other impossibly close, so that they knew the other was alive and breathing and they would get to spend another day together. 

But now, they’re apart from each other, and Shachi doesn’t even know of Penguin’s whereabouts. 

Sniffing, Shachi inspects the special-made chullo hat clutched in his hands. It’s one of Penguin’s spare hats, one with the exact same tiny penguin on the top and the same exact ear flaps that Shachi would shake to get Penguin to laugh. Before he left, Penguin had worn it in lieu of his usual one, and had entrusted it to Shachi for safekeeping and with a promise that he would come back.

_ But really _ , Shachi thinks as he chews on his lip,  _ I think the cheeky bastard just wanted me to miss him more. _

The hat reeks entirely of Penguin and his raven hair, and it reminds him of the countless hugs that they shared. With that reminder, Shachi’s imagination betrays him by painting nostalgic scenes of his arms wrapping around a broad, muscular back and long, knobby fingers that run through his hair and enrapture him completely. To add insult to injury, there’s less than appropriate images polluting his mind right now, of when Penguin had guided his hands to the back of his neck when they--he swallows thickly. He knows his face is burning with want, but what was the use of it if Penguin wasn't even around?

He misses Penguin terribly, and his mood and logic are suffering because of it. 

He doesn’t know how long Penguin will be gone. He also has no idea whether he will even come back, because he knows from experience that the New World is an incredibly unpredictable sea and any of them could lose their lives at any moment. Doubt is telling him that promises are useless, because who knows how many people in the world have families whom they let down by dying? 

( _ Countless _ .)

It’s not a positive perspective of the reality of the situation whatsoever, but to hell with being optimistic. He just wanted Penguin to burst through the door in a dramatic fashion and sweep him off his feet, but as he hears a sudden wave of activity sweep through the submarine, Shachi shoots up from his seat--

“Captain’s back!”

\--and he promptly trips and falls over his chair. 

_ They’re back! Penguin’s back! _

Ignoring the throbbing pain in his knee, he throws open the door of the room and sprints down the hallway past a few of his bewildered crewmates who call out to him. Their voices fall short, however, as he climbs up the stairs leading up to the deck two at a time and leaves them behind.

No pain in his leg can compare to the pain of loneliness he’s felt over these few weeks, with no Penguin around and having to sleep in an empty bed at night. 

Stumbling onto the deck with scurried breaths spilling from his throat and sweat rolling down his neck, he scans his surroundings and his gaze quickly falls upon the figure of his captain. Sword perched on his shoulder and spotted cap hanging off his head, he nods at Shachi, but for some reason, Shachi can see a ghost of a smile teasing at the corner of his lips.

Weird.

“Welcome back, captain!” He greets him with a grin, adjusting his own hat and stealing glances behind Law in rapid succession. “How was the mission?”

Law sighs, a hint of understanding in his voice. “I’ll tell you and the crew about it later. But for now, isn’t there someone you want to see?” 

Pointing a thumb behind him, he shifts to the side to make way for Penguin, who hops off the last rung of the submarine’s ladder and lands with practised grace, making the pit of Shachi’s stomach leap together with him.

_ There he was. _

“Honestly, sometimes I can’t stand you two. He’s supposed to be on a reconnaissance mission, and yet  _ he can’t stop talking about you. _ Do you have any idea how many times he’s said your name?” Law finally lets his smile break through his stoic image, but Shachi’s shock is quickly getting the better of him. Penguin’s staring at him and brisk walking towards him all at once, which proves the life that is bursting out of him is real. “He’s said your name  _ 327 times. _ ”

“You--You actually counted, Captain?”

“It was a welcome distraction.” Law taps his sword methodically against his shoulder, the strings of the blade’s scabbard flying like the strings of Shachi’s heart. “But I’ll leave the two of you alone for now. Just make sure you two don’t make too much noise engaging in coitus later, please.”

Shachi’s cheeks flare with mortification. “ _ Coitus?! _ ”

“Sex,” Law replies, deadpan, yet clear that he’s enjoying himself too much as he stalks off to greet the rest of the crew. “I may be a doctor, but  _ Christ _ , his description of your body is much too explicit for my tastes.”

“ _ Captain, _ ” Shachi groans, the living creatures in his stomach kicking and biting at his gut walls making him falter a bit as Penguin finally comes face-to-face with him.

_ He’s so close. _

Shachi feels as nervous as a schoolgirl on their first date, with his knuckles rocking against each other behind his back and his eyes wandering in every possible direction other than the frighteningly piercing eyes that belong to Penguin and are laser-focused on him.

Suddenly, he feels far too vulnerable and perceived.

“You’re back,” He manages to choke out, weeks of heartache and loneliness tumbling out accidentally together with his words. Shachi regrets speaking immediately. He sounds so despondent and lost as if he was some weak, hapless maiden in the middle of a ferocious forest, and _l_ _ ord knows he was so much more than that. _ He was strong and independent,  _ damn it _ , and enemies that were considered formidable were left powerless at his feet. 

_ So why is it that when he’s left alone without Penguin for a few weeks, he acts like them at the snap of a finger? _   


“Yeah, I’m back.” Penguin doesn’t address the downheartedness of Shachi’s words, but instead outstretches his arms towards him. “Missed me?” 

_ What a smug asshole. _

Shachi can hear it in his tone, that Penguin’s sounding like he has some sort of leverage over him, and it digs at him like an unpleasant itch. At this point though, he’s beyond the threshold of caring. 

He launches himself at Penguin and envelops himself in the folds of his clothes, taking in the scent of comfort and earthly accents that speak of natural-grown greenery and freshwater. Penguin wraps his arms around Shachi, which helps ease up all the tension in his bones at once. 

“So damn much,” He admits, cursing the tears that well up in his eyes. “Seriously,  _ fuck you.  _ Why were you gone for so long?” 

“Reconnaissance took longer than we thought. He had a lot of connections.” Penguin smiles finally, and Shachi can feel the air in his lungs expand with mirth. “But that’s a surprise. You missed me that much?” 

Penguin’s shoved away, and Shachi’s dragging his hat down to cover the remainder of his face which gives away his flustered inclinations. 

“What do you think, genius?” Then, a whispered, “Of course,” and he takes a few instinctive steps back. 

Penguin’s relentless though, and he can’t help but grin even wider and match Shachi’s retreating feet with his own advancing ones. Shachi had missed him, and he was  _ embarrassed  _ about it. 

_ Cute. _

“What do you want?” Shachi grumbles weakly. They’ve backed into a corner up against the door connecting the deck to the rest of the Tang, and they’re in full view of everyone else. However, with the crew preoccupied with fawning over their captain and welcoming him back, it gives Penguin the perfect opportunity for some well-intended wordplay. “Got a problem with that?”

He leans his forearm above Shachi’s head, displaying one of his signature predatory smiles. 

“No.  _ But I do want to fuck you until you’re screaming nothing but my name. _ ” 

In an instant, something snaps in Shachi’s brain, and he freezes on the spot. 

_ What?  _

Before he has time to process any of what Penguin just said to him or even offer a response, Penguin’s grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the flight of stairs which he had just clambered out of, which forcibly shoves any words back down into his throat. 

The heat from Penguin’s hand must have transferred to his face, as he brushes a hand across it and finds it to be burning to the touch. 

“Get a room!” Ikkaku yells from across the deck, and Penguin answers back with a confident ‘Already am!”, making Shachi even more bewildered and dazed than he was before.

_ What?!  _

At the same time, Penguin pulls the big metal door behind them, and as soon as it locks in place, Shachi’s shoved up against the wall. Penguin’s mouth is on his in a frenzy and there are hands roaming all over his body, and Penguin’s tongue is demanding entrance already. It’s all happening so quickly that Shachi barely has any wits about him to utter anything comprehensible or stop his limbs from trembling with desire. 

However, he figures that he has no way of doing so anyway, with the way Penguin’s gnawing and licking at his lips. 

Naturally, Shachi then welcomes his newfound fate as he feels his legs get hoisted up to rest at Penguin’s waist. He hangs his arms over Penguin’s back for additional support and loses all trace of breath, as a warm, familiar tongue sinks in between the pearly white gates of his teeth. Blunt fingers dig into his scalp and a leg pushes up against his groin, which elicits a low-sounding moan muffled by the wet kiss Penguin’s giving him. It comes out as more muffled, but it only provokes Penguin further and Shachi can feel his behind rub up against cold metal. 

He finds no shame in acknowledging that whatever was happening to him was incredibly arousing, but Penguin didn’t have to know that. 

“Excited?” Penguin whispers in his ear after they break apart for air, a line of thin saliva connecting their swollen lower lips. 

In all honesty, there was no need for Shachi to say anything; if the tent in his boiler suit was any clear indication, he would have stayed silent and egged Penguin on to do something about it instead. However, as he leans forward to rest his head on Penguin’s shoulder and let the pants tumble out of his mouth, a very wicked thought forms in his mind. 

He considers it payback for being left alone to his own devices. 

“Yeah,” He mumbles. “I’m excited for you to fill me up nice and full,  _ daddy _ .” 

The smirk on Shachi’s face stretches so far from cheek to cheek that he can feel it hurt, but it’s all worth it as he takes brownie points from the way Penguin’s Adam’s apple bobs up and down in a surprised thrill. If Penguin was going to turn him into a sobbing and needy mess by the time he was done with him, he might as well have some fun with it.

And fun he was looking forward to, as Penguin peels him away from the wall and turns towards the direction of their room. As they head into more private territory, Shachi can feel Penguin nosing at the edge of his collar and the tip of his canines tugging at the cloth there impatiently, and he can’t help but celebrate a little. 

After all, making Penguin lose his cool was just one of the few things he prided himself on being able to do. 

Shachi can feel a hand roughly squeeze his ass and he clamps down on his jaw in a hurry, the whimper from his throat kept safe from the echo-prone walls of the Tang. 

_ Someone was eager. _

Finally reaching their destination, Penguin kicks the slightly ajar door of their room open. Upon seeing everything still in place, he sighs as relief overwhelms him and solidifies the fact that he’s back where he belongs. With Shachi in his arms and the warmth of his surroundings filling his lungs, he lets himself settle into a comfort that tastes of winter animal themed blankets and two mugs that hang beside each other by a bedside table. 

He’s home.

“Welcome back,” Shachi says finally, closing his eyes and letting his head cozy up in between Penguin’s chin and neck. “I missed you.”

Reddish-brown strands of hair tickle Penguin and he reaches up to pat down the top of Shachi’s head. 

"I missed you too, Shach." 

When he sees that his spare hat is on the table, properly and carefully taken of, he takes down his main one and thrusts it into Shachi's hands for safekeeping, his exposed eyes flickering with excitement. 

"Hold onto this for me, okay? I'm gonna get us out of our clothes." 

Penguin sets a ruddy-cheeked Shachi down onto the bed and making sure that their room door is securely shut, he saunters over back to Shachi and unzips his boiler suit, releasing him from the heavyweight clothing. He does the same for himself too and after some fumbling, he throws their suits in the general direction of the laundry basket. They land a few inches off, but Penguin has no time to worry about tactical aim. 

Especially that they're now stripped down to their unmentionables. 

Despite their many winter animal-themed belongings, Penguin still admires the simple design of Shachi's boxers and how well they frame his manhood. They fit around his contours perfectly and he can feel his mouth physically filling with drool, so much that his blood is following suit and flowing to his lower body. He's hard, no doubt about it, and seeing Shachi under him is making him lose control quickly. 

Penguin tugs at the band of Shachi's underwear and he looks towards him for consent. Though, instead of saying anything, Shachi slaps his hands away and slips out of his own boxers, dropping them by the bed and averting Penguin's stunned gaze. 

_ He really was eager for it.  _

The very thought makes Penguin's heart ache; it meant that Shachi had missed him more than expected. It also meant that Penguin had to give him what he wanted, since he suspects that being away from him was already punishment enough.

It was some kind of torture, Penguin thinks, if Shachi's flustered refusal to look at him was anything to go by. 

_...Fuck. _

He taps Shachi's shoulder, their movements practised and minimal. Shachi reaches for a bottle of lube in the closet next to their bed, brushing fingers with Penguin as they exchange it. Sans condom and determination being written on Shachi's face only signalled one thing to Penguin--

\--Shachi was serious about it. 

If he was that way, Penguin was all the more happy to comply with his passionate inclinations. As he guides Shachi to crouch on all fours, he coats his tongue in saliva and massages Shachi's ass methodically, making him grip the cloth of Penguin's hat harder. Then, with no relent, Penguin plunges his tongue into Shachi's hole, flicking it back and forth and playing with the delicate ring of muscle that resided there. Shock and pleasure force Shachi to scream into the folds of the bed beneath them, and he can feel his eyes prickle with a stinging sensation. 

"Pen-- _ ahh! _ " There's pre-cum leaking out of the tip of his cock and his arms scramble for the pillow in front of him, the olfactory delight of Penguin's hat adding to the dizzying gratification he's experiencing. 

Penguin's all but drinking in the noises that Shachi makes, and he further pushes his damp tongue into his hole by clutching the cheeks of his ass and spreading them apart. Shachi gives a pleased moan to that, arching his back so Penguin can have more access. 

It's definitely tight, but it's loose enough that Penguin can eat him out with ease. The realization of that fact produces a smile on his face as he sucks at Shachi's entrance and leaves a searing kiss there, before detaching his tongue with a wet pop. 

Albeit the whines that come from Shachi from a lack of attention, he wants to confirm one thing.

"Hey, Shach...you're kind of loose, aren't you?" With a mischievous glint in his eyes, Penguin looks upon Shachi. "What did you do while I was gone, huh?" 

Shachi widens his eyes in alarm, straining his neck to look back at Penguin. "Huh? I haven't been doing anythin--"

"...Were you trying to prepare yourself--" Penguin reaches for Shachi’s dick and rubs his thumb over the tip of it, which literally makes Shachi  _ squeak _ . "--for me?

The blush high on Shachi's ears darkens as if on command, and Penguin gets his answer. 

"Y-Yeah…"

Exhaling deeply to calm his nerves, Penguin embraces him, his cool arms a stark contrast to the sweat glistening on Shachi’s chest. The warmth of their shared contact adds speed to Shachi’s already racing heart. 

"Shit--you're too cute.  _ Too damn adorable. _ " Penguin tilts Shachi's legs up and lathering lube over two fingers, he presses them at Shachi's already leaking entrance. "Two fingers should already be able to fit, right?" 

Nervousness snaking through his veins, Shachi gives a nod. Combined with Penguin's flaring stare eating at him from the inside and for all of the times that he craved for Penguin's touch alone, he was definitely being repaid for it hundredfold.

With a gentle push, two fingers enter Shachi and he cries into Penguin's hat, his fists digging into it. As Penguin's hand curls and plays with his prostate, he starts to hold onto it more and more for dear life. He knows they've barely started, but Penguin already has him a keening and sobbing mess. He had considered his stamina for sex to last much longer than mere eating out or finger thrusting, and being like this once he was reunited with Penguin was highly perplexing. He would never have thought that being exposed to the real deal after weeks and weeks of private masturbation would get him on such a high, but he supposes that having Penguin beside him was far more rewarding. 

(Penguin’s capacity for love was surprising after all, and if he’s the object of  _ all _ of his affections, Shachi thinks that he can die happy anytime.)

Coarse and slender, Penguin’s fingers play with his hole at will, and his legs thump against the bed. Even Shachi’s pride as a man in bed is forgotten as he throws out every possible sound that erupts from his throat, wishing that Penguin can hear him and touch him more and more for it, and give him all the consideration he’s hoping for. 

“You’re very vocal today,” Penguin comments as he inserts a third finger into Shachi’s already abused entrance, eliciting a whimper from him. “Do you want more attention?” 

Before Shachi can make any semblance of a reply, Penguin strains Shachi’s neck up and sinks his lips into his, capturing a moan into the intricacies of their mouths. It’s a short-lived kiss as they break apart and gasp for air, and gradually Shachi can feel himself losing his mind. His lungs burn and he’s nearly wheezing by this point, but he loves it when Penguin robs him of all the air in his chest and delivers everything that he wants to him. 

“Pen...Fuck me, please?” He whines as Penguin fucks his fingers in and out of him to scissor him open. “It’s enough.” 

“Okay.” Penguin licks his lips, lapping up any excess drool at the sight of Shachi’s red and puckered up hole. “Slow or fast?” 

“Don’t care,” Shachi grumbles, anchoring his arms onto the bed and flipping himself over, stretching his hands out for Penguin to hold him. “Want you inside me now.”

“Eloquent now, are we.” Grinning, Penguin pops open the bottle of lube waiting by his side and slickers a good amount of it onto his cock. Since Shachi had already asked him so politely, who was he to deny his beloved killer whale’s request?

With a heave, he lifts Shachi onto his lap, their body fluids meeting and mixing in a fashion of sweat and dripping cum. He notes Shachi’s cock absolutely weeping without abandon and the urge to suck him dry flashes past his head. However, he saves it for later; they had all the time in the world to spend with each other anyway. His fingers spread apart Shachi’s ass as he readies himself for access, and he earns a mewl from Shachi.

Then, with some effort, Penguin sheathes Shachi onto his waiting cock and grunts in exertion, but as his cock fills him up and hits the far end of his hilt, Shachi’s mouth falls open in a broken scream. He almost falls forward, but Penguin’s steady arms secure him in place and grip onto his hip. As Shachi wraps his legs around his waist, Penguin can feel him trembling against him, thighs and all, which spurs him to sweep the hairs out of Shachi’s eyes and pepper a few kisses on his damp forehead.

“You okay? Does it hurt?” 

Shachi shakes his head fiercely, his eyes fluttering successively to blink away the tears welling in his eyes. “No--No, I’m fine.”

Penguin’s face reddens at the sight of Shachi’s thoroughly depraved appearance, and he holds him even closer so that even he can feel the violent beat of Shachi’s heart against his. The steady thump of a cardiovascular organ he’s familiar with rings sweetly like a bell in his ears, and he can feel himself crumbling and succumbing to Shachi. 

With a silent intimacy heavy in the air between them, Penguin starts rocking up into where Shachi is buried deep within him. Shachi finds a grip in the creases of Penguin’s mussed-up hair and throws his head back to scream out Penguin’s name, his eyes blowing and exploding wide. His nails form crescent moon dents into slightly tanned skin belonging to the body flush against his, and he willingly loses himself to wanton indulgence. 

He’s perched on top of Penguin like a pretty picture and as Penguin pounds into him, he latches onto him and bites down into his shoulder. It leaves glaring teeth marks that only further to make Penguin increase his thrusting twicefold, and he lets out a pleased groan. 

“ _ Mine, _ ” Shachi utters determinedly, short of breath and voice hoarse. 

“Yours.” Penguin dives down onto Shachi’s pale skin, nipping and nursing at it to leave scarlet hickies that consume the milk-white colour of his body. There’s a conqueror’s mentality that Penguin rides on as he taints more and more of Shachi’s smooth complexion with his rough kisses. Just like Shachi said, Penguin belonged to him, and vice versa. 

Now was the perfect opportunity to make sure of that fact. 

With each bite and thrust that Penguin gives Shachi, an increasing intensity starts to pool at the bottom of his gut. He knows that he’s close to going over the edge, but he still wants to make the most of it. He straddles his legs over the bridge of Penguin’s back and shifts closer, the cock in him being buried ever so deeply that it makes him feel full and bursting at the seams. Penguin’s big, but Shachi thinks that he can never get enough of being ensnared in the space around him. 

He wants to be filled up so full he chokes. 

His lips caress the shell of Penguin’s ear and tease it, which causes him to tense up. There’s already several of his nerves that are flaring up right under the actions of Shachi, but as he listens to the words that are being mouthed only for him, Penguin’s face turns from hot to scalding. 

_ Don't go. I can’t be without you, Penguin. _

Rarely does his full name get called out in lieu of his usual nickname, but even rarer that Shachi would openly and verbally confess his purest desires to him. 

Penguin feels like he just took a nosedive right off a cliff, into the deep and swirling depths of the ocean, but Shachi's there with him in the water and he has no fear of drowning.

He increases his pace of rocking up into him, to the point where Shachi is bouncing on his lap. The only coherent word spilling out of his mouth is Penguin's name, and even then is he struggling to keep a level tone while moaning out for him.

He's close.

With one final thrust, Shachi's toes curl as he releases his load onto Penguin's stomach, stars painting his vision and arms shaking to hold onto Penguin. Penguin finishes close behind and fills Shachi up to the brim, inviting a shiver to snake up his spine. 

Euphoria takes over them for a second, and they stay like that for a moment, catching their breaths and skin pressed against skin. Then, Penguin lets both of them fall onto the bed, lifting himself up and out of Shachi so that he can lie down next to him. His cum spills out of Shachi's hole and while Penguin would without a doubt consider that incredibly arousing, he's also beat from the mission and from making love to Shachi.

He turns a little sheepish that at the thought that he said he would fuck Shachi senseless, but ended up being relatively gentle instead. 

Though, judging by the way Shachi looks absolutely lovestruck in his presence, Penguins doubts that he minds all that much. 

Having caught his breath, Penguin starts to shuffle off the bed. He's given Shachi his fair share of affection, but he still needs to clean the both of them up and make sure they get the rest they need. 

Though, right as he's about to head to the nearest bathroom, he feels Shachi's hand latch onto his wrist. 

"Pen...stay, please?" Shachi pleads, his cheeks ruddy and his chest rising and falling together with Penguin's. "Cleaning up can wait."

_ Oh, Shachi was going to be the death of him one day. _

"But isn't it uncomfortable like that? At least let me get a washcloth or something."

And then, a smug "I'm not going anywhere, Shach," and having been rendered speechless, Shachi hesitatingly lets go of his hand for now. 

He watches as Penguin paces to the bathroom and rinses a washcloth clean for the both of them, and sighs blissfully. 

_ Penguin definitely had flattering biceps and a nicely curved ass. _

Though, his physical features didn't make up the entire package that came with being Penguin's partner. He was a pirate after all; Shachi loved stealing his breath or his words away. Happiness was such a nice look on him, especially when his eyes creased in laughter or when his face shone like gold. As he had experienced over the years, Penguin was also considerate and took note of his emotional bursts of energy, and rested with him when he had calmed down. 

In more of their risque matters, Penguin was also rather playful. Him having sadistic tendencies meant that some nights were especially exhilarating, as Penguin would push him over the edge and bring him back down to Earth if needed as well. It fuelled their time in the bedroom and if any word about what they did manage to make its way into public territory, Shachi would never let Penguin live down any of it.

But nonetheless, Shachi credits it to his sheer luck for having him in his life at all, and for having a completely and incandescently flawless being such as Penguin return his feelings at all. 

“--ch? Shach?” There’s a hand waving in front of his face and he snaps back to reality immediately. Penguin’s standing in front of him with his boxers on, Shachi’s own pair in one hand and a damp cloth in the other. “Did you space out?” 

“Yeah, kinda. I was thinking about how you look absolutely incredible without clothes on.” 

Penguin snorts, easing him up to lean on a pillow as he mops up the seeping mess that is his own cum trickling from Shachi’s reddened hole. “Really? You wanna flirt with me now, right after we just had sex?” 

“You mean coitus.” Shachi flashes Penguin a toothy grin, which draws out his smile too. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I overheard you and Captain talking and the whiplash of your conversation hit me so hard I got lightheaded.” 

Shachi barks out a laugh. “Not my fault he’s a doctor.” 

Putting his boxers back on and nuzzling up next to Penguin, Shachi slides his head down to rest on his pillow, the dull ache in between his legs and in his bones finally getting to relax. Penguin really did a number on him this time, with bruises curving around his collarbones and neck and bite marks that he’s sure won’t go away for at least a few days. 

He’s exhausted, but he’s also satisfied. Penguin is beside him at last, and he doesn’t have to settle for just the hat in his arms anymore. 

“Hey, Pen.”

“Hmm?” Penguin hums, clambering over Shachi to return to his original fetal position. 

“When Captain said that you were talking about me, what exactly did he mean?”

Penguin pauses for a few seconds to think, his blue eyes squeezing in concentration. “Do you want to hear all of it?” 

“Yeah, give me what you’ve got.” Shachi shrugs, curiosity rising in his voice. “I’m sure it can’t be that bad.” 

“Okay then.” There are hints of impish intent creeping into Penguin’s smile, but by the time Shachi realizes what he’s up to, it’s far too late to stop him. “I just talked about how you’ve got the most soulful eyes and the cutest nose, and also how I wish I could kiss you forever.”

Shachi turns crimson at that instant, peering into Penguin’s dead set serious eyes for some sign of a prank being played on him. “Wait--that’s not--”

“I also talked about how you moan so beautifully I wish I could listen to you for hours on end, and also--”

“ _ Stop. _ ” Shachi coughs, the mortification on his face bright against the clear pallor of his skin. “Jesus, Pen--you’re going to kill me one day, I swear.” 

Penguin’s eyes curl into smiles, and he belts out a good-natured laugh. “The feeling is mutual, morbidly enough.” 

He earns a punch just for that, and he watches with amusement as Shachi tosses over in the bed to face him back-wise. “You’re the worst.” 

“I’m sure, Shach.” He makes a grab for the blanket nearby and drapes it over the both of them, while crawling into bed to accompany Shachi. “I’m sure.” 

“Hmph.” 

As the touch and feel of a body he’s craved for so long fills his senses, Shachi instinctively curls up to fit into the space in between him and Penguin, which leaves no room for an empty bed or nights spent cold without him. The blanket they shared was warm enough, but there would never be truly enough heat to spark joy in Shachi unless his other half was around. There would also be no use for the second mug that hung beside his or the multitude of penguin-themed hats in the closet, for those would be there just for show.

However, now that they’ve had their tearful reunion and there was without a doubt that Penguin would stay for an indefinite amount of time, Shachi can finally rest easy. 

With Penguin beside him, everything was right in the world. 

_He’s_ home. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
